


Warmed

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than just temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene set within the framework of the story [Begin to Understand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/699843) in which Malcolm sheltered alone overnight in a snow cave before Jonathan found him. It is Malcolm's voice. 
> 
> Written in March, 2013 for the prompt 'hot'.

 

____________________________________________________

 

I thought I’d never be warm again. Curled up tightly in the icy darkness of the snow cave, I tried to summon visions or memories of warmth: 

Desert survival training in the Australian outback… the sun relentless in its intensity,  
A mug of steaming tea, burning my tongue when I took the first sip,  
Drowsing under a tartan blanket by the fire at my gran’s house on Skye, her grey tabby asleep on my feet…

None of it helped. 

Jonathan’s hand touches my bare shoulder as he draws me against him… It feels like fire, or the start of it.

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
